Observações da Nessie
by Liverpaul
Summary: Depois de passar a noite espiando seus tios Jasper e Alice que namoravam no sofá, Nessie escreve uma carta para a mãe, contando tudo que viu. ONESHOT UA, Alice/Jasper - NC17.


**Título:** Observações da Nessie

**Autora:** Tati Cullen Hopkins

**Personagens:** Alice/Jasper

**Rated:** M – Descrição de Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando:** Não sei ao certo. Nesta fic, a Renesmee/Nessie tem 8 anos e sua idade é humana.

**Advertências:** Totalmente Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos!)

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, Alice, Jasper e Nessie são da tia Steph. Só estou me divertindo um pouco.

Não vou ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, só quero reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Agradecimentos:** A esposa do meu chefe e ao meu namorado que me incentivou a postar.

**Resumo:** _Depois de passar a noite espiando seus tios Jasper e Alice que namoravam no sofá, Nessie escreve uma carta para a mãe, contando tudo que viu._

* * *

– ONESHOT –

**OBSERVAÇÕES DA NESSIE**

Edward e Bella resolveram viajar em segunda lua-de-mel, deixando Renesmee, sua filha de 8 anos, aos cuidados dos tios da menina, Alice e Jasper.

Depois de passar a noite espiando os tios que namoravam no sofá, Renesmee decidiu escrever uma carta para a mãe, fazendo seu relatório ingênuo e detalhado de tudo que viu, ouviu e sentiu.

Para Mamãe:

"Mãe, a tia Alice e o tio Jasper apagaram a maior parte das luzes e sentaram no sofá.

Ele chegou perto dela e começou a abraçá-la.

A tia Alice deve ter começado a ficar doente, porque seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho.

O tio Jasper deve ter percebido que ela começava a passar mal, porque ele colocou a mão dentro da blusa dela, acho que para sentir seu coração.

Só que ele demorou muito para encontrá-lo!!!

Aí, foi o tio Jasper quem começou a ficar doente, porque os dois começaram a ficar ofegantes, com pouca respiração.

Acho que a mão dele estava fria, porque ele a colocou por dentro da saia da tia Alice, que deitou no sofá dizendo que estava muito quente.

Depois de um tempo consegui ver o que estava deixando os dois doentes: uma enguia enorme tinha saltado do bolso da calça do tio Jasper, era muito grande, deveria ter uns 20 centímetros de comprimento.

Foi então que a tia Alice agarrou a enguia com as duas mãos, acho que para evitar que ela fugisse, e disse que era a maior que já tinha visto.

De repente, ela deve ter ficado maluca, porque ela tentou comer a enguia. Colocou ela inteirinha na boca e ficou tentando engolir.

Acho que a enguia é uma coisa muito dura e ruim de comer, de difícil digestão, principalmente viva, porque depois de um tempão a enguia vomitou e saiu da boca da tia Alice inteirinha!!!

O tio Jasper então, enfiou a enguia num saco plástico, daí a tia Alice tentou ajudá-lo e deitou, prendendo a enguia entre as pernas, enquanto ele deitava em cima dela. Eles ficaram tentando esmagar a enguia entre eles.

Mãe, eu confesso que fiquei assustada, porque a tia Alice gritava muito e se contorcia toda.

Depois de muito tempo os dois soltaram um suspiro de alívio.

Acho que conseguiram matar a enguia, porque eu a vi pendurada abaixo da barriga do tio Jasper.

Eles sentaram no sofá e começaram a se beijar e, quero que um raio caia na minha cabeça, se a enguia morta não ressuscitou e eles começaram a batalha novamente.

Acho que o tio Jasper estava cansado, pois foi a tia Alice que tentou esmagar a enguia sentando em cima dela.

Imagino que a tia Alice é muito fraquinha, porque depois de algum tempo o tio Jasper pediu para ela deitar de bruços e voltou a tentar esmagar a enguia, mas dessa vez com muita força.

Fiquei preocupada, porque a tia Alice gritava muito, porém, a vontade de matar a enguia era tanta que ela gritava: "Vai, vai, não para, não para!"

Depois de uns 40 minutos enfim o alívio: a enguia morreu!!!

O tio Jasper disse que tava tudo esfolado e jogou a pele da enguia pela janela.

Mãe, eu estava pensando: acho que as enguias são como gatos, tem sete vidas ou mais..."

Ass: Nessie.

ACJHACJHAC

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Olha eu aqui de novo com mais uma oneshot-piada! RSRSRRS. Espero que gostem da narrativa da Nessie. Ai Ai... eu também quero matar essa enguia do tio Jasper – mas se for o Jackson Rathbone, eu também aceito! RSRSRSRRS.

**2. **Fernando: tudo que eu escrevo com a Alice, é dedicado a você, amor!

**3. **Bjus a todos os que leram e vão clicar no botão verdinho para comentar! E um **super beijo** seguido de um **super obrigado** para todas as minhas amigas de Twilight, que sempre lêem e comentam esses meus momentos de loucura! Obrigada mesmo!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"


End file.
